A New Addition to Team Free Will?
by 14thBreak
Summary: Sam and Dean are called over to Glenwood Springs, Colorado and they end up hunting a new type of shapeshifter that is a... hunter? And human! Can this new species of a shapehifter possibly become their friend and ally in the battle against hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Shapeshifter

**Pairings:** Maybe

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Supernatural?

**Summary:** On a hunt in Glenwood Springs, Colorado the Winchesters discover a new type of shapeshifter that's a… hunter? And human?!

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **2,062

**Feedback:** Is really appreciated. This is my first so please criticize anyway want.

**Spoilers: **Bobby is still alive as is his house, no purgatory.

(A/N) If you want any pairings, do say.

* * *

Chapter One

**Aubrey's POV**

My black combat boots pound on the damp concrete, straight stark white hair streaming behind me as my chest starts to ache from exertion. I try to breathe through my nose to take in more oxygen as I risked a glance backwards, only seeing the darkness of night being broken by moonlight and street lamps. I quickly dart into an alleyway, my dark grey/black leather jacket flapping behind me as I frantically look around to try and conceal myself or escape before those two men (you already know who they are) spotted me and killed me by accident. I readjusted my eye patch over my right eye. Nothing is wrong with my eye; I just hate receiving questioning looks about its deep gray, chrome color. I frantically checked if my revolver was still in my waistband, my two daggers in my sleeves, throwing dagger in my right boot and other hunters' necessities. As I sighed in relief I turned around, and came face-to-face with a silver .45. The man behind the trigger has a stern expression, and I know by that he won't hesitate to shoot.

"Wait," I start, voice frantic and desperate. "Stop, I'm a hunter!"

"Hunter my ass." He said in a gruff voice. He turned around as a taller man jogged up to us, brown hair flying. "Sammy, tie her up. We'll take her to Bobby's."

'Sammy' just nodded a response and turned to me, a pair of silver handcuffs glinting in the moonlight. "What's your name?" The man who pointed the gun to me earlier asked.

"Why does it matter? You're just gonna kill me." I said in a _very _annoyed voice, rolling my eyes as 'Sammy' put my hands behind my back and locked the cuffs.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Aubrey Walker. And these demon cuffs aren't gonna work on me."

"Whatever, you won't be able to shift in those." He said, obviously annoyed. He brought out a silver flask, splashing my face with a little liquid. I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

_Holy water, _I thought.

"Dean, can you pull the car around?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah, whatever. Keep an eye on her."

"Sooooo," I drawled. "You're name is Sammy? Or just an annoying nickname?" I ask, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Annoying nickname." He sighed. "My name is Sam."

As we fell back into silence, I turned around as I heard someone step into a puddle, my deep blue eye piercing through the darkness. I narrowed my eye when I didn't sense anyone. Or _thing._

"What is it?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard someone." I assured him. I sniffed the air. Nothing. When I sensed something flying towards us, I yelled, "SAM GET DOWN." He grunted as I tackled him. Or tried too, he was so damn tall. As we both fell to the ground, the bullet hit a dumpster that was to our left. We quickly got to our feet, Sam pulling out his gun. Looking behind us and spotting about five demons.

"What's taking Dean so long?" He said, panicked.

"He's probably got demons on his ass too, we should hurry." I said emotionless, breaking my handcuffs and drawing my revolver.

"How did you- never mind." He sighed and shot the closest demon.

As the remaining four started running towards us, one tackling Sam and another holding him down, I shot the remaining two with deadly accuracy. Hearing the purr of an engine turning the street towards us, I turned towards Sam who was still struggling with the two. As he stabbed the one holding him with his magic knife, I lunged towards the one still on him while shifting into a sabre toothed jaguar in midair. Snarling, I tackled the demon and pinned him down by the throat, my black fur getting wet from the puddles on the concrete. The demon reached around for the dagger he dropped by his head and plunged the cold steel into my left side, all the way to the hilt.

"Aubrey!" Sam yelled my name, panicking.

I yelped and slackened my grip, allowing the demon to finally get free and make a break down the alley, me pushing down the pain and sprinting after him, Sam quickly following suit. When I was about five feet away, the roar of an engine filled the musty alleyway. A 67' Chevy Impala came speeding down the alley, Dean behind the wheel. He screeched to a stop, hastily getting out of the car while drawing his gun. I pounced and pinned it down by the shoulder, my canines digging in deep, Dean pulling the trigger, the bullet whizzing past my face and burying itself in the demons head. Sam came sprinting down the alley, finally catching up. I collapsed, shifting back to human, wincing as I pulled out the dagger.

"Aubrey!" Both brothers yelled, Sam crouching beside me trying to stop the bleeding with his hands, Dean running towards the trunk to get medical supplies I'm guessing. I was slowly losing consciousness as Dean returned with a handful of bandages while Sam tried to keep me awake.

"Here Sammy," Dean said handing the bandages to Sam, "Let's get her into the backseat."

I winced as Sam lifted me up, Dean opening the back door for him then climbing into the driver's seat. When Sam laid me onto the seat I stretched down, laying onto my right side. As I blacked out, I heard Dean say, "Let's hightail it back to Bobby's."

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"So what do you think she is?" Dean asked me as we drove down the empty road.

"I have no idea. She's a shapeshifter but she doesn't react to silver. And she's a hunter." I replied.

"A new type of shapeshifter?"

"Maybe. She could be-" I stopped in mid sentence when I heard Aubrey start mumbling in her sleep.

"Is she speaking _French_?" Dean asked, confuzzled.

"German, I think." I corrected him.

"Just keeps getting weirder and weirder." He mumbled. "I'm stopping by a gas station in like five minutes to refuel and stuff. You should stitch her up then."

As Dean pulled up to the gas pump, I walked out into the cold, night air. I opened the trunk and pulled out the items necessary for a needle, floss, bandages, and a bottle of whiskey. As I made my way back to Aubrey, Dean went to buy supplies from the store. I opened the back door and noticed that she was already awake and moving.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, worry lacing my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, not turning to me. I rolled my eyes. She was obviously in pain.

"I'm just gonna stitch you up."

"Okay, that's fine." She didn't react as I climbed in next to her. She pulled up her loose, now bloody, navy blue tank top and tight black undershirt. She revealed the angry, red, bleeding flesh.

"So you speak German? You were mumbling in your sleep." I tell her, curious.

"Yeah. And many others. German, French, Norwegian, Japanese, Danish, Swedish, and Russian."

"Oh." We fell into silence. As I thread the needle, I asked, "Why did you save me? you could've just left me and ran." I could see in her eyes the loneliness and hurt once the question left my mouth.

"I told you, I'm a _hunter_. We help each other, not leave them to die. Even though I can shapeshift, that doesn't mean I'm not part human." She said softly, not even flinching as I started to stitch up the wound. We stayed silent, throughout the whole stitching process. Dean came back to the car and started to gas up the tank. I opened the bottle of whiskey, Aubrey hissing as I poured a little onto her wound. Once I patched her up with the supplies Dean bought and started to get out of the car she said in a soft voice, "Thank you. I'm not used to anyone patching me up."

"No problem." I smiled. I shut the door and headed to the passenger's side of the Impala.

"She okay?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's fine." I assured him before climbing into the passenger's seat. Dean finished pumping the gas and walked over to the driver's side, starting up the Impala and continuing our drive to Bobby's.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV**

As I sat in the backseat of the Impala, staring out the window I cant help but think about what they're gonna do to me. Obviously, I'm not _fully_ human, but that doesn't mean I'm entirely a _monster_. I readjusted my eye patch and listened to the purr of the engine. It was nearly dawn, the sun barely seen above the lush, green forest. Sam and Dean kept stealing glances towards me when they thought I wasn't looking, almost making me roll my eye. My stab wound still stung, but ever since Sam patched me up I've been feeling better. Well, better than _before_. I was a little tired, I haven't slept or eaten for about three days. I've been on the run non stop from _these_ guys. Just thinking about it left me irritated. I unconsciously checked if my iPhone was still in my back pocket, along with my wallet and weapons that are in my jacket. I mentally sighed about what is going to happen in the future, about what they'll do to me. My head leaned forward, my snowy bangs falling in my face to cover my eye patch. As we passed the 'You Are Now Leaving Colorado' sign, Dean broke the silence by asking, "So what happened to your eye?"

Sam gave him a warning glance. I sighed before untying my eye patch, revealing the dark gray, steel colored eye that mismatched my left dark blue eye. "Nothing." I answered. "I just wear it so people wont stare." We fell back into silence. As the sun started to go down, Dean pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

"We only have enough money for one room, and we need to keep an eye on you so we'll just share." Dean told us, then went to pay for the room. I didn't reply as I followed them to the lobby. I made sure to zip up my jacket to hide the blood stains, I don't think we'd want any cops on our tail. I sat down at one of the cheap, lumpy chairs with Sam in the one next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." I said, not looking up. I unconsciously twisted my silver ring, engraved with lotus flowers. It holds a sapphire, given to me by a good friend. When Dean returned, we both followed him to the room. I wrinkled my nose at the musty smell, my heightened senses not helping. As the two brothers set down their stuff, I walked over to the lumpy, uneven black leather couch and shifted into a black, white and brown wolf so I wouldn't have to talk to either one. I'm used to sleeping in animal form anyway, saves me money. Dean gave me a questioning glance before walking off to shower. I layed down on my right side, so as not to irritate my stitches. I listened to Sam shuffle about until I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**XXX**

_PLEASE_ tell me if you still want me to bounce between Sam, Dean and Aubrey's POV! It'll be really appreciated. This is my first story, so reviews are really awesome! Danke!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A New Shapeshifter

**Pairings:** Maybe

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own Supernatural?

**Summary:** On a hunt in Glenwood Springs, Colorado the Winchesters discover a new type of shapeshifter that's a… hunter? And human?!

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:**

**Feedback:** Is really appreciated. This is my first so please criticize anyway want.

**Spoilers: **Bobby is still alive as is his house, no purgatory. Gory.

(A/N) If you want any pairings, do say. And, there is a poll up on my account, do take a peak.

* * *

Chapter Two

**Aubrey's POV**

I woke up to strong hands shaking my shoulder, causing me to wake up and become alert. I then realized I was back in the musty, run down motel room. I looked up into Dean's green eyes, tilting my head in question to him waking me up.

"Hey, we'll be back on the road in a few minutes." He said in his deep voice. I just nodded my head in response, hopping off of the couch still in my wolf form. As I stretched my limbs and yawned, I saw Sam packing up his things while Dean went off to brush his teeth. I walked over to the edge of the couch. Shifting back into my human form, I put on my eye patch and I sat down with my right elbow holding up my chin. I patiently waited for them to finish packing their stuff and thought about who this _Bobby_ guy is. For all I know he could be the worlds nicest person, collecting My Little Pony figurines and DVD's or the worlds most psychotic person who collects vintage torturing devices.

"You guys hungry? 'Cause I am. We'll stop by the burger joint before booking it to Bobby's." Dean said as he walked out of the bathroom, looking refreshed.

"You should stop eating so much burgers. You're gonna end up having a heart attack one day." Sam told him.

"Whatever. I can't live off rabbit food, I'm a warrior." Dean shot back. I mentally rolled my eyes, and zipped my jacket back up. I'll find out a way to clean my clothes later. I'm not hungry, so I'll just eat later or something. I don't eat much. I followed them out of the room, and to the lobby to sign out. As I waited by the entrance for them to finish up, I gazed outside and saw the spring breeze rustle the leaves of the oak trees. As I watched a couple walk across the street, I frowned my eyes in thought. I could've sworn the man's eyes turned black as he smirked at me. I walked closer to the glass, my eyes following him as he walked out of sight. I didn't even hear Sam and Dean as they walked back towards me, automatically sensing my nervousness.

"What is it?" Sam asked me, eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw something." I assured them. I could tell they didn't believe me. I opened the door and walked out into the parking lot with the brothers following me, and looked off into the direction where the man went. Nothing. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, letting my snowy white bangs fall forward and hide my eye patch. Out of the corner of my eye before I climbed into the Impala, I could see the Winchester's exchange worried looks. It was a silent drive all the way to the diner. As we sat down and the waiter took our order's (me ordering nothing but coke) Dean asked me, "When was the last time you ate? You didn't eat at all yesterday."

_Oh, only a few days. _"Uhhmm..." I trailed off, casting my gaze downwards. Sam and Dean gave each other a look, only for Dean to call over the waiter and order an extra cheeseburger. I frowned at him in displeasure.

"I'm not really hungry." I told him. I really wasn't. To be honest, I can't eat a whole burger without feeling the need to throw up. It's just too much greasy meat on a greasy bun. It's not that I have an eating problem, I do get hungry, just not very often and not by much.

"Wether or not you like it, you're gonna choke down that burger 'cause if you don't eat, you'll starve to death by the time we're at Bobby's." Dean told me in a stern voice, Sam nodding. I just rolled my eyes and stared out the window, watching dog's and children with their parents play in the park across the street.

"Soooo..." Dean started. I looked over to him. "What other powers do you have?" Sam shot him a warning glance, as if he somehow offended me.

"Well, I can shift into basically any animal. Extinct or not." I started.

"So can you turn into a dinosaur?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I've never tried. I can also tell if people are demons or not."

"That'll be useful on hunts, right Sammy?"

"Yeah. So are there anyone else like you?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't think so. As far as I know, I'm the only one of my species. And demons seem to _really_ like me."

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"It seems that since I'm the only one of my species and that I seem powerful, the demons want me on their side. Obviously, I didn't join them. This one demon named Crowley keeps trying to convince me to side with him."

"Crowley, that limey mook." Dean muttered, venom filling his voice.

"You know him?" I asked, not bothering to hide my curiosity.

"Yeah. Got involved with him too often." Sam told me.

We fell back into silence. As the waiter gave us our food, I checked my phone to look at the news real quick. I put my phone back into my pocket and only ate about more than half of my burger. My eyes swept around the room, taking in the cheesy 'retro' uniforms the waitress wore and the red and white booths. There weren't any other costumers but us, so there were only about seven staff members. When my eyes passed over our waiter at the order window, I noticed her face was transparent. I narrowed my eyes and looked closer. I saw that behind the translucent skin was thick, black smoke filling the whole body.

_FUCK. How could I not notice before?! Stupid me, and not liking eye contact. _I looked back over to her, suspicion clear in my eyes. I leaned over to Sam and Dean, trying to look as normal as possible as said in a low voice, "Don't look, but I'm positive our waiter is a demon." Dean turned around.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Are there anymore?" He asked.

I looked around as inconspicuously as possible. "Pretty much the whole staff." I muttered to him.

"Awesome." Dean sighed, a little ketchup on his lip.

"So, do we attack them or just book it the fuck out of here?" I whispered.

"Attack." They both said in unison. Oh, how I _loved_ slaughtering demons. I love the adrenaline rush I get fighting. Adrenaline junkie, so I was told.

I smiled my signature half smile, my eye glinting with glee. "Okay, after you boys." I waved them off and took off my eye patch, for better sight. They both turned around and stood up, Dean drawing his gun and shooting our waiter, whose eyes turned black. While Sam took out his magic knife, I leaped onto our table on all fours then onto the one next to us and pounced on a demon, shifting into a giant grey timber wolf and held him down by the throat. He tried to throw me off by pushing with his arms and knees, but I only locked my jaws tighter. I snapped his neck with a jerk of my snout. I buried my muzzle in his blood soaked neck, ripping it out and tossed it to the side.

The rest of the demons came running out of the kitchen, Sam stabbing one in the stomach as it tried to punch him, Dean getting thrown down by another who tackled him. I pounced on the one who managed to hold down Dean and tore at his neck with my teeth while my claws dug into its thighs and shoulders. As Dean held onto one the last of the demons, Sam stabbed him, electricity crackling throughout its body. I shifted back into human form, and spat out demon blood from my mouth and wiped my hands with a near by napkin.

"We should get the hell out of here." I said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." They both nodded and quickly walked out into the parking lot, me lightly treading behind them. We all climbed into the Impala and Dean took off, speeding down the road.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV Still**

I didn't sleep the whole way to Bobby's. We just made a straight shot to his house. The sun went down and I'm grateful for that. Too bright and annoying. Dean turned onto a gravel road that led into a scrapyard. I was about to question him why we were here until I saw the house. Sam woke up from his nap and I looked around. I saw rusty, rundown cars stacked everywhere and the house looked nice. The cars and the straight pathways would do _great_ for me to practice my gymnastics on, though some cars wouldn't be that sturdy. Oh, well. Obstacle course it is.

We all got out of the Impala and started walking towards the front door, gravel crunching underneath our boots. I dawdled a little, still observing the area. I ran after them, my feet barely making noise at all. Suddenly the old wood door swung open, revealing whom I guessed is Bobby. Before I could ask if he was, I spotted him holding a sniper looking gun, though it's barrel looked a little too slim. The brothers shouted at him to put the gun down, which he did, but not before he got off a couple shots. One struck me right in the neck. Funny, it only felt like a little sting.

Dean covered his face and lifted his knee in defense and yelled, "Hey, hey! Bobby, it's just us!"

"What the..." I said in a small voice, as my knees started to feel weak. They all turned to me and saw the sedative bullet sticking out of my neck, my hand pinching it and pulling it out.

Sam caught me before I fell, the edges of my vision turning black. "Goddamnit Bobby! Why do you even _have_ a tranquilizer gun?" Dean yelled.

"It's not my damn fault ya idjits! I thought she was a demon about to eat ya goddamn face."

I could faintly hear Sam telling me something, though I was too far under to hear. I could barely feel Sam as he lifted me up bridal style, and barely hearing as Dean argued with Bobby. My head lolled to the side, resting on Sam's arm. I fell into an unwanted, deep sleep.

* * *

**Aubrey's POV. Again.** '~_~

I woke up on my right side, laying on a plush couch with my snowy hair covering my face. My head pounded as my eyes came into contact with the daylight streaming from the window in front of me. I could make out a conversation going on in the next room, which included the three guys. I heard the light _clink _of beer bottles being set down on wood. I could go for a nice, cold beer right about now. I lightly groaned as I stretched out onto my face with my hair falling around me, so I wouldn't alert the others. My arms were brought up under my forehead, my head throbbing mercilessly. I guess trying to be quiet when I groaned didn't work, because I heard someone walk into the room. I shifted my head and peaked out under my white hair and watched as Dean pulled up a chair.

He rested his arms on the back of the chair. "How're you feeling?"

I couldn't help it when one of my accents got loose. "Bloody fantastic." I muttered in a British accent.

"Did you just say that in an accent?"

"Yes. It happens."

Dean frowned. "Whatever. These'll kill your headache." He handed me a bottle of pills and a water bottle.

I sat up and took both of them. "Thanks." I took the pills, washing it down with the water.

"Bobby has a raccoon problem, that's why he has a tranquilizer gun if you're wondering." Dean explained.

"Oh. Whatever, I'm fine." I wanna go outside. Maybe hunt some raccoons. "I'll be outside." I tell him, giving him a small smile to reassure him I won't run off or be attacked or something.

"Are you sure? You just got nailed in the neck with a tranquilizer which put you out of commission for a couple hours."

"Yes, I'll manage." I told him and stood up, fixing my jacket and running a hand through my hair. _Curse my many accents._ I walked out into the next room and was met with Sam sitting at a square wooden table on his laptop and Bobby searching through books. I gave them a small smile as I walked out the door and down onto the pathway. I smiled and felt adrenaline rushing through my veins. Facing the gravel pathway I took a running start and did a round off back handspring then doing another flip to face the pathway. Not stopping, I took another running start and did a cartwheel then a couple different back flips. I looked around for a sturdy stack of cars.

I took a running start and pushed off the ground, shifting into a Norwegian forest cat so my weight wouldn't tip the cars. As I sat on top of the stack with my tail waving, I looked around taking in all of the rusty cars and woods lining the outside of the junk yard. That'll be fun to run around in. I lightly jumped from car to car, my paws barely making any noise on the scratched up metal. In mid jump my ears picked up some scurrying between the cars. I immediately jumped off the top of the car and shifted into a panther (might as well have fun _and _get rid of a problem, right?) and crouched down, stalking towards the noise with my tail flicking back and forth. I sniffed the air, catching a smoky, sulfur like scent. _That's__ not a raccoon._

The sun had already went down, my golden eyes easily piercing through the darkness. My ears twitched, trying to pick up the demons footsteps. I'm not that far from the house, so I could just drag the demon there to interrogate it. All of a sudden, I was tackled to the floor and landed on my right side, gravel flying everywhere. I shifted into a sabre toothed tiger to weigh him down. Snarling, I twisted around and tried to rip off a chunk of my attacker. The weight was thrown off of me as I felt the demon use my back as a springboard, and landed in front of me, his back facing the house.

"Now now, that's no way to treat a guest." He taunted, black eyes shining.

Since I couldn't particularly speak, I just snarled and lunged for his throat. He leaped backwards, avoiding my attack.

He smirked. "Oh, by the way, I have a message from the king of hell. He says that if you don't come to his side willingly, he'll just have to take you forcefully. And in case if you don't know what that means, in short he'll just kill everyone who tries to protect you."

I froze. Fed up with this bull shit, I filled my lungs with as much air as I could hold.

"Oh, is kitty gonna roar for us?" He taunted, in a baby voice. He cupped his hands around his mouth and whispered, "Let's hear you roar, pussy cat."

I opened my jaw and let loose the loudest roar I could, feeling it thundering from my stomach to my throat and ending in a ferocious snarl. If I was human, I would have surely thought my ear drums would burst. The Winchester's flung open the door with Bobby behind them as I lunged, this time digging my fangs into his shoulder, ripping open two nasty gashes. My weight dragged him down and we landed back onto the gravel pathway, snarling as we wrestled on the floor.

I gave him multiple scratch and bite wounds as I pinned him down with my arms and legs. I shifted into my human form, snapping on some demonic handcuffs on his wrists, the boys still standing at the door. The demon smirked and lifted his knees, kicking me on my stomach. I leaned backwards in mid air and landed on my hands. I pushed off and flipped, landing back on my feet. I brought my hands up to my chin and kicked his chest, which made him fly back and land at the boys' feet.

Dean whistled. "Whoa. Look what the cat dragged in. I feel a little bit of pity for this bastard."

Bobby scoffed. "I'll say."

I smiled. "I'm going to interrogate him. He said Crowley sent me a message." Thank god my American accent is back. They all turned to me, looking shocked.

"What? What'd he say?" Sam asked me, Dean and Bobby staring at me for an answer.

"I'll tell you later. First, I'm going to take care of this bastard." I said while walking towards the struggling demon. "Do you have anywhere I can put him?"

Bobby scoffed. "Of course I do. What hunter _doesn't_ have a torturing room?" He turned and walked back inside. I turned around and saw Sam and Dean already carrying him.

I frowned. "You guys don't have to." I protested, feeling guilty.

Sam shook his head as he held it's feet, brown hair flying. "Oh no, we got it." He turned to Dean, who looked like he just wanted to dump the demon in the nearest pool of holy water.

"Yeah, we got it." They followed Bobby back inside, with me lightly padding behind them. We descended a flight of old wooden stairs and into a cement room that had a table with multiple different tools and silver trays. I mentally smiled, imagining what I could do with these. Sam and Dean strapped him into the chair, doing multiple restraining techniques.

Bobby turned to me and said, "While you're doing your stuff we'll be upstairs." and walked back up the wooden staircase, the brothers following suit. "Holler if you need anything."

I smirked at the demon, who glared back at me. I walked over to the silver trays, studying my options. "Oh, don't worry Bobby," I say to myself, joy gleaming in my mismatched eyes. "I won't be the one hollering."


End file.
